In one of the prior art references, azimuth adjustment means for a magnetic head is adapted to automatically adjust the azimuth of the magnetic head by detecting the phase difference between divided reproduced signals which are obtained by reproducing in a divided manner a recorded signal on a magnetic tape on one track thereof as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,444. However, such azimuth adjustment means is required to have the magnetic head specially constructed, which causes the azimuth adjustment means to have a complicated and expensive construction. In another prior art reference, an azimuth adjustment device for a magnetic head comprises a manually operated adjustment screw. However, this device requires means, such as a screwdriver, to operate the adjustment screw. In addition thereto, it is not easy to operate the manually operated screw because it is disposed within a case of the tape recorder. Furthermore, in this azimuth adjustment device, the reference azimuth position of the magnetic head cannot be determined, which causes the adjustment to be troublesome because the azimuth should be adjusted every time the magnetic tape runs or a different magnetic tape is used.
In an automatically reversible tape recorder, it is known that passage of a magnetic tape in a forward direction is not identical to that in a reverse direction. Thus, the azimuth position of a reproducing magnetic head, for example, which is precisely adjusted when a magnetic tape runs in one direction, will be out of order when it runs in another direction.